


Driving Lessons

by bobasheebaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Gen, Verbal Abuse, impala abuse, verbal abuse from Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Dean gives you a driving lesson, in Baby





	Driving Lessons

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Jesus Y/N! Watch it with Baby!” Dean shouted as you nearly drove up the curb, again.  
Dean decided that 20 was old enough to let his little sister get away without not knowing to drive, he was now regretting his decision to let you use Baby to learn. You had scraped the tires against the the curb more times than not, nearly hit a light pole in the middle of the empty parking lot you were practicing in. The icing on the cake had been when jammed on the brakes, nowhere near anything that could hurt the 67 Impala that Dean loved so much, no you had been spooked by a stupid loose plastic bag blowing in the wind.   
Dean’s constant yelling was not doing anything to calm your nerves in this situation, in fact they had only served to make you more on edge and nearly cause Baby more harm. One would have thought that the abuse to Baby would have driven Dean to demand you pull over and get the fuck out of the car, but every time you begged him to let you stop, that you couldn’t drive, your 30 year old bull headed brother would tell you you had to learn through gritted teeth.  
Now Dean had set up carts randomly around the parking lot and expected you to drive around them, what the fuck could he be thinking? You could barely drive without obstacles, now he wanted you to drive Baby around carts. You knew you where about to be reamed out again for messing up and possibly damaging the precious car but he was not letting this stupid idea of you learning to drive go.   
You started out slow, about 5 mph, but at least you were driving straight.  
“That’s good Y/N!” He praised you. “Now try giving it a little more gas.” He said optimistically.  
You did as he said and gently pushed down on the gas, now pushing 10 mph your steering was a little more uneven as your hands gripped the steering wheel, knuckles gone white.   
“Steady! You got this.” He encouraged trying to sound calm, probably sounding the most calm he had all night.  
You neared a cart and jerked the wheel to steer around it, except you jerked the wheel too hard and scraped the side of Baby against the cart, scratching the paint job.  
“WHAT THE FUCK Y/N! YOUR SUPPOSED TO GO AROUND THE CARTS NOT HIT THEM!!!” He shouted, the vein in the side of his neck looked like it was about to explode from anger.  
“Obviously I’m not cut out for driving, just let me stop.” You pleaded, unable to handle the verbal assault. This had been his idea not yours, why was he so mad at you?  
“NO! You CAN and WILL get it!” He shouted scaring you a little causing you to jump and hit the gas peddle. The car peeled through the parking lot hitting two more carts.  
“STOP! STOP! STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IT THE DAMN BRAKE!” He screeched, his voice hitting the highest octave yet.  
“I’m trying!” You screamed, and you were, something was jammed under the brake, you finally got it dislodged, and slammed in the brake, just narrowly missing the light pole in front of you.   
“GET OUT!” He bellowed, roughly removing his seatbelt and getting out of Baby to assess the damage done as you put the car in park.  
You got out of car and watched him pace the around the car roughly carding his hand through his hair.  
“NEVER AGAIN! NEVER FUCKING AGAIN! YOU DON’T HAVE TO DRIVE I DON’T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE!” He screamed getting back in the car before peeling off down the road.   



End file.
